


Untitled

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Other, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it is the Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything, video 42 had to be very deep. Son of Darkness and I have been working on this tribute to Snape and his canon death for over a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Pairing:** Snape/Lily  
 **File Size:** 38 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Tourniquet"  
 **Artist:** Evanescence  
 **Summary:** Because it is the Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything, video 42 had to be very deep. Son of Darkness and I have been working on this tribute to Snape and his canon death for over a year.  
 **Warning:** Extreme crack and Sweeney Todd blood

[Download Untitled](http://www.akemi42.com/files/UntitledtheVid.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Untitled on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/XxoKApbTNHg) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/06/03/untitled/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/UntitledtheVid.wmv)


End file.
